A Little Bit Too Far
by insanedairyfarmer
Summary: Set after Season 8, Ingrid’s obsession with keeping Grace away from Marcus takes her way over the line. First McLeod's fanfic! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters._

Grace McLeod woke up. She looked around, not remembering where she was. Her eyes fell on the person sleeping next to her.

"Damn!" Her night at the pub had been very eventful- and the result of the previous evening was beginning to stir. Quickly, she got up and dressed, then sat down, waiting for the man to wake up.

"Ohh, my head..." his voice trailed off, after seeing Grace "Oh no. Grace, did we..."

"I assume we did." Grace didn't seem shocked, but instead sounded amused. "Was it good for you, honey?"

"Uhh. I can't remember. Can you remember anything?"

"Hmm. Let's see." Grace let her mind drift to the preceding evening, and the events leading up to her arrival at the pub...


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

"Hey, Grace! Did you get the last of the wrapping paper?"

Grace double checked. "Yep, but it's likely that Xander's got a few pieces hidden somewhere."

"OK. I'll go and have a look." Tayler bounded inside, in pursuit of the cheerful little birthday boy. Grace straightened up, and was suddenly face to face with Ingrid. The petite blonde smiled.  
"Hello, Grace. It's nice to talk to you, alone."

The tone of Ingrid's voice warned Grace more than anything, and she quickly stepped backwards.  
"What is it, Ingrid?"  
Ingrid frowned. "I just came to warn you. Keep your hands off Marcus. Yeah, I know, I did leave, and you moved in for the kill, but I'm back. So stay away or you will be very sorry." Ingrid spun around and walked away.

Grace was too shocked to speak. Slowly, she began to walk back to the house. She considered ringing Marcus, but decided against it. He had enough on his plate already, and after she let him go back to Ingrid, she wasn't ready to talk with him. Grace slowly walked inside, past Jaz and Ben who were having a cuddle in the lounge room, and found Regan in the study.

"Hey, Regan."  
Regan looked up. "Hello, Grace. What's happening...?" Regan stopped when she looked at Grace. "What's wrong?"  
Grace told Regan of her mainly one-sided conversation with Ingrid. Regan shook her head when Grace finished.  
"Grace, she is probably just worried that Marcus still has feelings for you. She may have done the same thing to him, but much gentler. For now, just stay away from both of them."  
"Fine by me. I'm going to the pub." Grace walked outside, to Regan's protests, and hopped into her old Ford ute. She started the ute up and was on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace was still thinking about Ingrid's threat, when she began to go down a slight hill. The old ute chugged away, and Grace automatically pushed on the brake pedal. Nothing happened. Grace pushed it again, slowly becoming aware that something was very wrong. The ute, instead of slowing down, began to increase in speed. She pushed the clutch and readied herself to use the handbrake, but then remembered that the cord had been damaged last week and Moira hadn't got around to fixing it.

The ute barrelled down the hill...

And smashed through a fence which slowed the ute down enough so that Grace could jump out. She sat on the ground and watched the ute roll away, coming to a stop about fifty metres away, just inches from hitting a tree. Grace let out an explosive breath and walked over to the ute, picked up her phone, and called Drover's Run.

Back home, Moira, after giving the ute a quick check, went to find Grace.  
"Grace, remember when Paul was after Ingrid, and he bled out her brake fluid?" Grace nodded.  
"Well, the same thing has happened here." Moira wiped her hands. "The bleeder screw is completely missing. No accident."  
Grace went cold. Ingrid's earlier warning had gotten through, but this was too much. Without a word, Grace spun around and ran for the Drovers Run ute. Climbing in, she sped off down the driveway, and towards Gungellan. Moira watched in disbelief.  
Grace arrived at the pub and ordered herself a beer. It was still early, and she was the only person there. She sat down and drank her beer, completely oblivious to the world around her.

"Hello, Marcus. Thanks for coming here so quickly."  
"No worries, Regan." Marcus sat down at the kitchen table, making himself comfortable. He wondered why Regan had sounded so urgent on the phone, and guessed he was about to find out.  
Quickly, Regan went through the story of Ingrid's threat and Grace's accident. Marcus went pale.  
"That doesn't sound like Ingrid at all. Oh dear. Do you know where Grace is now?"  
Regan shook her head. "She said she was going to the pub, but after her brakes failed, and we brought her ute back here, she took off in the Drovers ute. She could have gone to the pub, or anywhere."  
"All right." Marcus picked himself up, and made to walk outside. "I'll find her."


	4. Chapter 4

Grace sat in the bar, nursing her third – or was it her fourth? – beer. The jukebox blasted in the corner, contrasting with the empty room.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_Its 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

The song was just too much for Grace, reminding her so much of her failed relationship with Marcus, that she put her head into her hands and cried. She was still sobbing when Marcus walked in.  
Immediately, Marcus crossed the room and put his arms around Grace. Grace continued to sob, holding tightly onto Marcus, like she would never let go. Eventually, when Grace's sobs subsided, Marcus slowly unwrapped his arms from around her and sat down next to her.  
"Regan told me what happened. Did Ingrid have a reason to threaten you?"  
Grace thought about that, and then shook her head. "None. I haven't even spoken to you since..." Her voice trailed off, but Marcus understood what she meant.  
"I know. Ingrid's a wonderful woman, and a little headstrong at times, it's just..." he stopped, looked Grace in the eyes, and gently pressed his lips against hers. Grace responded, but not deepening the kiss. She pulled away.  
"We shouldn't be doing this."  
Marcus smirked.  
"I know, and that's what makes it even better." He left the front bar for a few minutes – enough time for Grace to down the last of her beer – and came back with a slab of West End beer under one arm and a set of keys in the other.  
"It seems that we can stay here tonight – if you want to." Marcus looked intensely at Grace, and was not disappointed by her reaction. She snatched the room keys from him, and grinned impishly.  
"Let's go."

_Song Lyrics: "__The Way I Loved You", Taylor Swift_


	5. Chapter 5

Regan answered the phone at Drovers Run and found a very upset Ingrid was the person calling.  
"Regan, have you seen Marcus? He's not at home, and his phone is switched off."  
Regan paused. It was highly possible that Marcus had found Grace, and was now having a heart-to-heart conversation with her, or maybe he was still looking for her.  
"Ingrid, he was here this afternoon, looking for Ben. He left, though, and I don't know where he went."  
"Oh. Ok. Well, thank you anyway." With that, there was a click, and Ingrid hung up. Regan shook her head, and rung Grace's mobile.

A recorded message sounded. "Hello, you have reached Grace Kingston's mobile. I don't usually check my messages, so if it's really urgent, send me a text or call me at home. Bye." Regan hung up, and quickly sent a text to Grace:  
Grace, watch out. Ingrid is looking for Marcus and she is on the warpath. Get home ASAP. Regan

Grace's phone beeped. Annoyed, Grace pulled it out of her pocket, while a shirtless Marcus watched from the bed. Grace quickly read the message, and began to laugh.  
"What's so funny?"  
Grace smiled, and passed the phone to Marcus. He read the message and sniggered.  
"If she comes here, she'll have a field day!"  
Grace laughed and cracked open a can of beer. "Who cares? Have a beer. We've got some work to do."


	6. Chapter 6

_Two hours later..._

Ingrid's car screeched to a halt outside the pub. She climbed out and sprinted inside. Scanning the room, she could see no sign of Marcus – or Grace. Sighing, she sat down and looked at the time. It was late, nearly too late to start the drive home.

"Perhaps I'd better stay here tonight." Walking to the front desk, she was told that all the rooms were full. Ingrid dejectedly walked outside and got back into her car, and began the long drive back to Killarney.

Regan tried to ring Grace for the sixth time, and finally got an answer.

"Grace McLeod, it's about bloody time!"

Grace slurred her words. "It's good to hear you too, little sister."

Regan started. Grace, drunk to the point of slurring? "Grace, what are you doing?"

Grace laughed drunkenly, and repeated Regan's words. A man's laugh sounded in the room, chillingly familiar.

"I'm playing with fire, little sister." The man chuckled again, and Regan placed the voice – it was Marcus. Her blood ran cold.

"Grace, what are you doing with Marcus? Ingrid will shoot you if she finds out, you know that. Didn't what she say this morning mean anything?"

"Not now, it doesn't. Marcus and I are attending to some _very _important business." Regan heard Marcus in the background, also slurring: "Come here, you sexy thing..."

Grace squealed. "Ooh! Regan, I gotta go." With that, she hung up and turned her phone off.

Regan panicked, but also knew there was nothing she could do, except to hope and pray that Ingrid didn't find out.


	7. Chapter 7

"And that, Marcus, is all that I can remember." Grace smiled. "We had some fun, hey?"  
Marcus had an indescribable look on his face. Suddenly, he sat up, and looked around. "Did we use... you know, _protection_?"  
Grace's face went ashen. "Oh, my goodness. I'll look." After searching the room, they hadn't found any. Both Marcus and Grace were as white as the sheets strewn on the bed.  
Grace voiced her thought.  
"We're dead."  
Marcus just nodded.

"So what do we do now?"  
Stevie looked at Regan, who was clearly panicking. "Don't worry. We will deal with it when Grace gets home."  
"If Ingrid finds out..."  
"Yes, I know, Regan, but she isn't going to. Not from us, anyway. Ring Grace again."  
Regan did as Stevie said, and a sober Grace answered.  
"Hello, Regan."  
"GRACE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? Do you NOT remember what Ingrid said to you yesterday?"  
"Oh yes, I certainly remember." A smile crossed Grace's face. "And now, both lover boy and I are in the hot water."  
"Yes, you are. I will put Stevie on."  
Stevie took the phone from Regan. "Grace McLeod, you need to act quickly. Get up, showered, dressed, then leave the room and come home. Marcus leaves half an hour after you. He will return the keys. Now, get a move on." Stevie disconnected the call and looked at Regan despairingly.  
"Will she never learn?"

Grace heard the click of Stevie hanging up, and looked at Marcus. "We buggered up, hey?"  
Marcus stayed silent for a second. "I don't think we did. I had fun, and we could keep it that way, unless..."  
Grace heard his unsaid question. "Do you want me or Ingrid?"  
"I don't know. Ingrid is my girlfriend, but you... well, think about it. No protection, and a night of crazy love-making, what does that usually mean?  
Grace turned pale. "So, if I do fall pregnant... we should be together."  
Marcus nodded. "We will see what happens. Have a shower, get out of here. I'll wait."


	8. Chapter 8

_Two hours later..._

Tayler saw the Drovers Run ute pull in. The door opened, and out stepped a practically glowing Grace.

"Good morning, Grace. Nice of you to turn up." Tayler smiled while she was saying this, but was astounded by Grace's response. Grace smiled at Tayler and began to sing "Wake Up, Gungellan", while skipping inside. Tayler shook her head and continued to move the bags of wheat.

Marcus pulled up at Killarney, and a furious Ingrid ran outside.

"Where have you BEEN?" Ingrid screamed, and then threw herself at Marcus, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply. Marcus, startled, responded without thinking. Then he gently untangled Ingrid's various body parts from around him and led her inside.

Grace walked into the kitchen. Surprisingly, it was empty, but she heard voices coming from the office.

"I swear, when I get my hands on her..."

Grace stepped into the office. "Who are you talking about?"

Regan and Stevie both turned to face Grace at the same time.

"I was talking about YOU. You had better hope that Ingrid does not find out or she will come after you with a shotgun, I am not joking." Regan vented her anger, but Grace could tell her heart wasn't in it.

"Regan, I am not sorry for what I did." Seeing the look of shock on her sister's face, Grace hurriedly added "Marcus and I talked... it was well worth it."

Stevie shook her head. "At least Marcus isn't married." She looked at Regan meaningfully, reminding her of her failed relationship with the then-married Lyle.


	9. Chapter 9

_Six weeks later..._

Grace held up the pregnancy tester.  
"Oh, shit" she muttered. "Hopefully this bloody thing is faulty." She tapped it on the bench, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Jaz knocked on the door.  
"Grace, are you going to be long?"  
Grace and her youngest sister had never been close, but living on Drovers Run had brought them together.  
"Jaz, can you come in here?" Jaz was probably the only person – apart from Ben and Ingrid – who didn't know about Grace and Marcus' night of fun.  
"Sure." Jaz opened the door, to find Grace sitting on the edge of the bathtub.  
"What's up?  
Grace looked at her younger sister. "This." She passed the pregnancy tester to Jaz.  
Jaz's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Wh-wh-wh-what?"  
Grace smiled sadly.  
"Who's the father?" Jaz demanded.  
Grace looked Jaz fair in the eye, and uttered one word: "Marcus."

That night, Grace phoned Marcus. She asked him to come over straight away. Within twenty minutes, Marcus was seated at the kitchen table.  
"What is so important, Grace?"  
Grace drew in a deep breath.  
"I'm pregnant, Marcus."  
Emotions passed over Marcus' face. Surprise, shock, and then delight.  
"Wow! Are you one hundred percent sure that... well, you know..."  
Grace caught his drift.  
"Yes. It's yours."  
Marcus was speechless. He felt joy, at becoming a father, fear at Ingrid's wrath, happiness of spending more time with Grace.  
Grace's face turned pale. "What about Ingrid? It wouldn't surprise me if, when she finds out, she shoots both of us."  
Marcus' smile froze. "You're right. It's going to be hard, but I can make up a story for her."  
Grace shook her head. "That won't deter her. She will find out, whether we like it or not. News spreads fast."  
Marcus nodded sadly. "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it."


	10. Chapter 10

Marcus came home dejectedly. He didn't want to leave Grace, but Ingrid knew where he was.  
"Marcus, is that you?" Ingrid called from the huge kitchen.  
"Yeah." Marcus went to the liquor cabinet, pulled out a bottle of scotch, looked at a glass but decided against it. He opened the bottle and swallowed half its contents before he sat down.  
"Ingrid, do you want to come in here?"  
Ingrid walked in, wiping her hands on a towel. She looked breathtaking, as she always did.

"What's wrong?" She asked, eyeing the half-drunk bottle of scotch on the table. She had only brought it last week, and it wasn't open before Marcus had gone to Drovers Run.  
Marcus looked Ingrid in the eye. "Grace is pregnant."  
Ingrid barely blinked. "What does that have to do with your drinking half a bottle of scotch?"  
"It has everything to do with it. Ingrid... I'm the father."

A million thoughts ran through Ingrid's head. "When was this?"  
Marcus decided against telling the truth. "Before the drove. That day she saw you in Spencer."  
Ingrid seemed to relax. "Oh, so it wasn't something... more recent?"  
"No way." Marcus was relieved. She seemed to have fallen for it. "Nothing like that."  
"Alright, if you say so." Ingrid was fuming inside. "How far along is she?"  
"Six weeks."  
"OK. I had better finish making tea." With that Ingrid walked back into the kitchen, her mind already forming a plan...


	11. Chapter 11

"So, how did you go?"  
"Not bad. She accepted it." Marcus stretched his legs on the couch, conveniently placing his feet in Grace's lap. "No knife or gun pulled on me."  
Grace looked at him. "You must have been lucky." She leant over to poke his ribs. He caught her arm and pulled the blond headed McLeod closer to him.  
"Hoy, get off!" She swatted at his hand on her arm, and then leant over and kissed him. "What if Ingrid walked in?"  
"And what if she did?" A new voice. Marcus and Grace both jumped up in alarm, guilt written all over their faces.

"Cool it, guys, it's just us." Tayler and Patrick walked in, giving the pair on the couch a funny look. "Did we interrupt something?"  
"Not really. Just discussing... baby names." Grace said the first thing that popped into her head. "We were just saying that Ingrid might feel a bit left out, seeing Marcus is her boyfriend and all."  
Tayler didn't look convinced. "Whatever you say."

Tayler and Patrick walked outside.  
"What do you think she meant, if Ingrid walked in?"  
Patrick shrugged. "She explained it before, didn't she?"  
Tayler shook her head. "Something's going on, and that was a quick cover-up story. You do know that Grace is pregnant?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, I think it happened more recently than before the big drove... remember that night Grace went missing? Regan called everyone, and she still didn't find her."  
"Oh yeah. Well, I'll ask Ben, but Marcus was probably home that night."  
"Well, we will find out, one way or another." Tayler looped an arm around Patrick's waist, and they walked towards her car.


	12. Chapter 12

Marcus came home, to an empty house, and a note, not unlike one Ingrid had left before:

_Marcus,  
I love you. But if Grace is having your baby, then I won't be here to get in the way. Pretty much, don't expect to hear from me again. Maybe in a few years time – who knows? By the time you read this, I will most likely be in Spencer, heading towards New South Wales. I'll be staying with a cousin of mine, but you won't be able to find her or me.  
Goodbye,  
Ingrid._

She'd done it again. Marcus buried his head in his hands, but felt oddly relieved. Grace was safe, and he was free to be with her. But he was instantly suspicious. It was too easy that this had happened. Shrugging, Marcus put down the note and crossed the room to the phone. He picked it up and dialled the Drovers Run number.

"Hey, Stevie. Guess what."  
"Hmm..." Stevie bit her lip. "You've won the lottery?"  
Marcus laughed. "Yeah, right. Since I stopped buying tickets, I've been really lucky."  
Stevie heard the tension in his voice. "What's really up, Marcus?"  
"She's gone, Stevie. Ingrid. She left another note."  
Stevie sighed. "Marcus, would you like me to come over?"  
"No. I'll be there in a couple of minutes, if that's OK."  
"No worries. See you soon. And bring the note."


	13. Chapter 13

Marcus' ute pulled into the driveway outside the house. Grace, who was having a chat with Jodi over the phone about pregnancy tips, made her apologies and hung up. She walked outside just as Marcus was getting out.

"Marcus, what's wrong?"

Marcus turned to look at Grace, and she suddenly understood his arrival at Drovers.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

Marcus silently nodded, and tears ran down his cheeks. Grace crossed the driveway and put her arms around him.

"She-she left me another note, and she never said goodbye. She left because you're pregnant, Grace. I can't forgive myself for what we did."

"Shh, shh, shh. It's going to be alright." Grace found herself saying words she didn't mean. She hated clichés and bringing them into play, but this was one time she needed to. So they both stood there, the big man and the smaller woman, not saying anything, because nothing needed to be said.


	14. Chapter 14

After finally having made it inside, Marcus and Grace sat on the couch in the lounge room. Moira was cooking dinner, and Stevie was comforting Xander. Tayler had left for Wilgul over an hour ago, Jaz was staying with Ben, and Regan had fallen asleep reading a book in her room.  
"So, Marcus... we are going to have to start thinking of some baby names. I thought that Hugh or Bryce for a boy, and..." she noticed he wasn't listening. "And today Tayler was abducted by a host of aliens that looked suspiciously like your sister."

Marcus didn't even blink. He stared straight ahead.  
"Marcu-"  
"Shh! I'm listening." He concentrated. "That's Ingrid's car..."

Grace blanched. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Marcus got up and looked out the window. A grey station wagon pulled into the driveway and raced towards the house.  
"Grace, go and wake up Regan, and then get into the cellar. I'll warn Stevie." With that, he got up and moved off.


	15. Chapter 15

Grace began to panic. Sprinting up the stairway, she shook Regan awake.  
"What's up? Regan said groggily.  
"Ingrid. She's coming down the driveway. Marcus and I are going to hide, but we need you to get her to go away. I have a bad feeling about this."  
Regan nodded. "Alright." She got up and pulled on her slippers, and then walked downstairs. Grace followed her and slipped into the cellar, where Marcus was waiting.

Suddenly, shouting erupted from the kitchen.  
"WHERE IS HE?" Ingrid's voice rang through the halls. 'I SAW HIS UTE, WHERE IS HE?"  
"Look, he's not here. His ute broke down here, so we left it there, and gave him a lift home. Calm down, Ingrid."  
"No." That one word was far more dangerous than all the others, and a second later, Regan screamed. The sickening thud of a body hitting the floor followed.

"Come out, come out..." Ingrid's voice crooned as she stalked along the hallway. "Come out, lover boy and man stealer... come out..."  
Grace had been fumbling around in the near-dark, and Marcus saw that she had picked up a piece of timber, around four feet long and three inches thick.  
"I'll sort her out." Marcus nodded.  
"Be careful." He kissed her cheek, and she silently climbed the stairs.

Ingrid had stopped before the McLeod family photos, and was looking at one of Jodi and Tess. Behind her, Grace approached cat-like, carefully avoiding the creaking floorboards.  
"Ah yes, Jodi Fountain... I'm sorry I never met you. Regan spoke highly of you, yes she did." Ingrid gripped a knife, twelve inches of steel and wooden handle. Blood, Regan's blood, dripped off the blade and onto the floor.  
Grace acted then. Swinging the plank as hard as she could, she thumped it into the back of Ingrid's head. Ingrid fell down almost instantly. Grace dropped her piece of wood, and ran into the kitchen.

The floor of the kitchen was red. Grace skidded to a stop and knelt down beside her sister.  
"Regan, Regan? Can you hear me?"  
Regan's eyes remained closed. Marcus sprinted into the kitchen.  
"Help me, Marcus. Call an ambulance."  
Marcus nodded and picked up the phone. Grace found where Ingrid had stabbed Regan. It was a large wound, just beneath her ribs. Grace ripped off her shirt and applied pressure to the knife puncture with it.  
"Yes, she's been stabbed. We need an ambulance here as soon as possible."  
"Yes, that's correct."  
"Well, it's a knife wound, quite large, just below her ribs. Her sister is applying pressure."  
"She is breathing, but it's shallow."  
"Ok, I'll stay on the line."


	16. Chapter 16

_One hour later..._

Regan opened her eyes. "Ah, Grace, hello."  
Grace looked at her sister. "So, you've decided to wake up?"  
"Yep. Although, sleep is good." With that, Regan closed her eyes and drifted off again, in her nice soft hospital bed.  
Grace turned to Marcus. "Let's give her some space."  
Marcus nodded, and they snuck outside.

"I never thought she would stoop this far. Thank goodness we both got into the cellar, before she came inside..." Marcus' voice drifted off. "So, before we left, you mentioned baby names.  
Grace's face broke out in a huge smile. "For a boy... hmm. Bryce or Hugh?"  
Marcus grinned. "I was thinking Marcus Junior," he joked, "or Grace Junior." He held up an arm to deflect her playful slaps.  
"Hey, you two, get out of it. I can hear you from in here" Regan called out. "I'm the one who got you both into this mess, at least let me be involved."  
Grace looked questioningly at Marcus, and they both walked back into Regan's ward.

"What do you mean, Regan?"  
Regan blushed. "I told Marcus where he might be able to find you that night..." Her voice trailed off as Grace started to laugh.  
"Even after what I told you? You, little sister, are mad." Grace walked out, still bellowing with laughter. Marcus looked at Regan, and was surprised to see tears flowing down her face.  
"I know Grace, Marcus. Laughing like that is her way of dealing with grief and pain. Go and comfort her. Last time I heard that laugh, our parents had split up and Dad was taking Jaz away."  
Marcus nodded and walked out of the room. Before he could call out to Grace, his phone rang.

"Hello?"  
A dry voice answered. "Marcus Bryce Turner?"  
"Yes, that's me."  
"We have a request from a Ms Ingrid Marr here at Gungellan Police Station. She wishes to speak to you."  
Marcus shuddered. After what had happened to Regan, he had no wish to speak to the woman who so nearly took his friend's life away.  
"No, thank you. I think she's caused enough trouble." He hung up and walked the hallway, in search of Grace.


	17. Chapter 17

Marcus found Grace in the hospital gardens, sitting on a bench near a small pond. He walked over and sat next to her.  
"Grace. For a girl, how about Anastacia?"  
Grace jumped. She had been lost in her thoughts, but the name made an impact on her.

"Anastacia?"  
"Yes. It means... hang on, I had it written down here somewhere." Marcus looked through his jacket pockets, and then his jeans, while Grace watched with amusement.  
"Ah yes, here it is. It means 'she who will rise again'. Probably that she'll get back on her horse after she falls off. Just like her mum."  
Grace laughed at that. "Sounds good." She moved closer to Marcus, cuddling into him. "I'm glad that you're the father of the bub, 'cause I know you're not going to run off."  
Marcus put his arm around her. "You can bet on that."  
They sat quietly on the bench, enjoying each other's company.

Grace and Marcus went back inside to find a police officer taking Regan's statement as to what had happened so recently. They waited outside until she had finished answering his questions, then they were asked to come inside.  
"I will need both your statements. We can do it now, or in the morning."  
Both Grace and Marcus elected to make theirs that night. Marcus went first, while Grace sat with Regan and talked about potential names for the baby.

"Anastacia sounds beautiful. It will suit her, if it is a girl." Regan beamed. "I'm going to be an auntie!"  
Grace smiled. "We can't come to a decision on a boy's name, though."  
Regan shrugged. "I suppose it will come to you eventually." She yawned. "I'm going back to sleep."  
Grace nodded and sat back in her chair. Soon, it would be her turn for questioning.


	18. Chapter 18

With Jaz and Moira staying the night with Regan, Grace and Marcus went home, not talking much along the way. About two hundred metres from the Drovers Run gateway, Marcus pulled his ute over.

"Grace, I've been thinking."  
"Really? That must have been an exciting experience."  
"It certainly was. No, seriously, I have been thinking." Marcus paused to gather his thoughts. "How do you feel about us being together?"  
Grace chuckled. "We are together, you dolt. We're in this," gesturing to her stomach "together. Don't try to tell me we're not."  
"Alright." Marcus put the ute back into gear and slowly drove the remaining distance to Drovers.

* * *

The months flew by. Grace's baby bump got bigger, and bigger, until, at six months, it was time for an ultrasound. Marcus drove her into Fisher to go to the doctors.  
"So, how you feeling today, big mumma?"  
Grace smacked him. "I am fine, I have already been sick, so don't worry about getting your precious ute dirty."  
Marcus laughed. "Ok. Well, we're almost there. Wanna take a pit stop?"  
"No, thanks. There are toilets at the doctors."  
"Fair enough."


	19. Chapter 19

Soon enough, they arrived at the doctors. Grace climbed out clumsily. Marcus would have helped her, but his phone started ringing.  
"Sit tight, Grace, I'll just answer this."  
"Whatever." Grace clambered out and stood up straight, stretching.  
"Hello?"  
"Yes, that's me."  
"What? When was this?"  
"How much was it?"  
"Alright, well, thanks for the heads-up." He disconnected the call and turned to Grace.

"Ingrid's been released on bail."  
"What?" Fear ran through Grace's body. "When?"  
"Yesterday. Her release was only $38,000. She could pay it easily."  
"Oh, no." Grace was visibly panicking.  
"Grace, calm down. We're here in Fisher; you're getting an ultrasound and the father's here to watch." He held Grace in his arms. "It will be OK."

Grace lay back into the hospital bed and relaxed. Marcus sat down next to her, but jumped up when the doctor arrived.  
"Hello, I am Doctor Cook" he introduced himself. "If you will just move your shirt up over your stomach Ms. McLeod, I will put the jelly on and we can get started."

Grace did as she was asked. The doctor applied the jelly and put the scanner onto Grace's stomach.  
"Here we are." The doctor pointed to the screen. "See the head, the arms, and the face in profile."  
Grace and Marcus gasped simultaneously. It was a beautiful sight, the life that they had created.  
The doctor smiled at their evident pleasure. "I'll switch on the microphone, and you can hear what's going on in there." He flicked a switch and the room was filled with a steady 'thump, thump.'  
"Wow." Marcus was in awe. And it was all that needed to be said.


	20. Chapter 20

More time passed. Neither hide nor hair was seen of Ingrid. This bliss continued for four weeks, until one fateful day...

Grace was at home by herself. The other girls were moving some cattle, and Marcus would be arriving soon. She hummed as she chopped vegetables, and when she turned around to put them into the pot, she was brought face to face with Ingrid.  
"Hello, Grace." Ingrid was unwashed and filthy, her clothes were ratty and her hair was a solid mass. "So nice of you to be here." Ingrid held a knife to Grace's throat. "Get into the car."  
Grace had no choice. Ingrid prodded her knife into the small of Grace's back.  
"Now."

Ingrid drove, blabbering about Marcus, how Grace had stole him, and that she had been grossly misunderstood. "Never meant to hurt Regan" she mumbled. "Regan was in the way." Finally, they reached where Ingrid's twisted mind had been taking them. Grace's heart froze. It was the cliff where her cousin, Claire McLeod, had died so many years ago. A small tree grew beside the chasm, which had a plaque attached. Grace could make out the words "taken before her time", and wondered of that was her fate. Ingrid walked her to the edge of the cliff.  
"Jump."

Grace shook her head. "No."  
Ingrid laughed hysterically. "No? You will jump. No-"  
Grace stumbled backwards past Ingrid, landing on her bottom and falling flat on her back, as Ingrid's knife flashed where her neck had been moments before. Grace, while Ingrid was still recovering from her failed knife attack, launched herself forward, and head butted her in the stomach. Ingrid fell backwards, and windmilling, stumbled over the edge. Grace crawled to edge of the cliff – there, lying spread eagled on the rusted wreckage of the first Drovers Run ute, was Ingrid. Her neck had been broken on impact.

"Goodbye, Ingrid Marr. Go to hell." Grace struggled upwards and got into the stolen car, and drove back home.


	21. Chapter 21

Marcus arrived at Drovers.

"Grace? Grace!" He called out repeatedly, but there was no reply. Then he heard a car pull up outside. Marcus ran outside, and was shocked to see Grace stagger out, and fall over next to Xander's treehouse.  
"Marcus... get me a rug, and call an ambulance. My waters have broken."  
Marcus immediately panicked. He ran inside, grabbing a number of blankets, and the house phone. Running back outside, Grace had pulled herself closer towards the house.  
"No, not now. It's too early. Marcus, call Moira and the ambos. Now."

Marcus dialled Moira's number with shaking hands.  
"Moira, come here quickly, please hurry, please hurry, I don't know what to do."  
"Calm down, Marcus. What is happening?"  
"It's Grace. Her waters have broken."  
Moira's mind raced. "Where is she?"  
"Under Xander's treehouse. Please hurry, she is-"  
Grace screamed. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH! MOIRA, GET YOUR BACKSIDE DOWN HERE, I AM GIVING BIRTH AND I NEED YOUR HELP!"


	22. Chapter 22

Moira, driving as fast as she dared with Regan and Tayler, got to Drover's Run within ten minutes of Marcus' and Grace's call. Jumping out of the car, she sprinted around to Xander's treehouse, to find Grace sitting on a stack of blankets and Marcus kneeling between her legs.  
"He's coming, Marcus! Take off your jacket and bloody put it underneath my legs! AAAARRRRGHHH!!!" Grace screamed as another contraction seared through her body.  
Marcus was confused. Seeing Moira, he fainted dead away.  
"Hold on, Grace. I'm here." Moira dragged Marcus away and pulled his jacket off him. "Hold still, now honey, ok?"  
Regan and Tayler, watching from afar, flinched as Grace let out a great scream, and then a smaller one answered it. Moira lifted out a bundle from between Grace's legs.

"It's a girl!" Moira handed her to Grace, who had tears of pure joy running down her face. Regan and Tayler crowded around, trying to get a closer look.  
"See if you can get Marcus awake, he should be awake at his daughter's birth." Grace held her little girl tight. "Moira, at Claire's Cliff... Ingrid fell over."  
Moira paled. "What do you mean, fell over?"  
"She fell down. Fell onto the ruins of the ute that... that Claire died in."  
Moira nodded. "Tayler, Regan, go and look. Call ambos, cops, whatever. Just do it." She turned back to Grace, and saw a sight more touching than anything she had seen before – Marcus, holding his newborn daughter close, his smile more dazzling than the setting sun.

"Marcus... Ingrid's dead. She fell over Claire's Cliff."  
Marcus simply nodded. "How do you know that?"  
"Because she took me there, told me to jump. I threw myself backwards; then head butted her in the stomach. She fell over..." Grace's cheeks were awash with fresh tears, but now of sorrow. "I know that she tried to kill me, but if it wasn't for her, our little girl wouldn't be here. Her name will be Anastacia Ingrid Turner."  
Marcus kissed little Anastacia's forehead. "So you're OK with her being a Turner?"  
"Yes."

"Alright." He then thought of something, something that made his heart beat like a wild thing.  
"What about you? Do you want to be a Turner?"  
Grace turned to him slowly. "I want to be with you, married or not. Unless you want to do the right thing, I'm content staying a McLeod. It's served me well so far."  
"Grace, after everything that's happened... being married would just be the next step."  
Her smile outshone the rising moon. "I can't wait."


	23. Chapter 23

Grace was sitting in her bedroom, when Claire walked in.  
"Grace, if he's anything like Alex, you've got a good one."  
Grace was shocked. "Claire? But you're dead..."  
Claire smiled. "It's your dream. Look after Marcus. He's a good man. Treat him right and you'll have him forever." She seemed to look around.  
"Wake up. Stevie's coming..."

Grace woke with a start when Stevie touched her shoulder.  
"Woah! Easy there, Grace. Just came to get you up."  
Grace shook her head to clear it. "I was having a really weird dream."  
Stevie laughed. "Do you remember what day it is?"  
"Hmm...." Grace's voice trailed off. "Today's the day, isn't it?"  
"Yep. Come on, get up. We've got to get you ready."

Stevie and Regan helped Grace into her dress. It was white, with a short train.  
"Wow." Stevie and Regan were dumbstruck. Regan had a tear in her eye.  
"It fits like a glove, hey?" Grace twirled around. "It doesn't mean that I'm going to start wearing dresses now." She looked at her sister. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Come on, let's get going. You don't want to be late for your own wedding."  
"Where's Ana?"  
"She's with her Auntie Tayler. Don't worry, Tayler knows what she's doing."


	24. Chapter 24

Marcus stood still while Ben done up his tie.

"Aww, look at you. Big boy now."  
Marcus playfully punched his friend in the arm. "Get out of it. We'd better get a move on, otherwise our guests will be drunk by the time we get there."  
Ben laughed. "Lucky I'm driving then, hey."  
Marcus nodded. "Look at me." He held up a shaking hand. "Come on. You're just making it worse."

"Grace, wait! You've gotta stay inside!"  
Grace groaned and sat down. "You're right, Stevie, but why is Marcus taking so long?" Stevie had already changed into her dress, as had the other girls.  
"Don't worry, you know Marcus. He'll get here."

"You're right. So is Moira helping Xander today?"  
"She sure is." Moira walked into the room. She looked stunning in her sky blue dress, and clinging to her hand was Xander.  
"We're going to do the rings today, hey Xander?"  
Xander smiled and squealed happily when his mother swung him in the air.  
"Careful there, Stevie. He'll get used to it and become a pilot."  
"Aww, Moira!"  
Anastacia screwed up her face and yowled until Grace took her into her arms.  
"She's just like you, Grace. A total whiner." Jaz ducked at Grace threw a good-natured punch at her.  
"Whatever."

Moira and Regan waited outside. Beth Packer was waiting, as were all their guests. Finally, Ben pulled up, with Marcus.  
"We're here! Everyone stop looking!"  
Moira laughed at Ben's typical joke. "Regan, go and tell the girls that the boys are here."  
Regan nodded and walked inside.

Marcus and Ben waited. Marcus looked amazingly handsome in his dark blue suit, white shirt and red tie. Ben looked elegant in a black suit with white shirt and red tie.  
"It is too late to run?"  
Ben chuckled quietly. "Just hold tight. It's worth it in the end, believe me."  
"Whatever. You've never been married."  
Ben mumbled something under his breath.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. Look who's here."


	25. Chapter 25

First, the four girls advanced. Tayler, Stevie, Regan and Jaz paced slowly down the aisle, each holding a single red rose. They wore amazing red dresses, each one cut perfectly to fit them. Tayler held little Anastacia close.  
Next came Moira, in her sky blue dress, helping Xander with the rings. Xander walked with ease, and with Moira's help, didn't drop the rings once.

A breath of anticipation was held, and released when Grace appeared down the end of the aisle. She looked stunning. She seemed to float down the aisle, a broad smile on her face. Her eyes never left Marcus' face once.  
Their vows were said without a hitch.

"I, Grace McLeod, promise to love you for better or for worse, through bad times and good, through sickness and health, and at the end, I'll still love you as much as I did the first time I met you."  
Marcus shifted. He didn't know about the last part that Grace had added, but he thought nothing of it.  
"I, Marcus Turner, promise to love you for better or for worse, through bad times and good, through sickness and health, and at the end, I'll still love you as much as I do now."

Beth Packer smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, wife and husband." Marcus grinned and wrapped his arms around Grace, bringing his lips down to hers. They kissed in front of a wildly cheering crowd. They then broke apart and walked down the aisle into a waiting car, decorated by Stevie with shaving cream as a little bit of payback.


	26. Chapter 26

Marcus let thoughts tumble in his head while he sat in the car as Grace drove to Killarney. His wedding, his splendid wife... how she had changed her vows.  
"Grace, why did you change your vows?"  
Grace kept driving, watching the road, not replying.

"Is it true, what you said?"  
Grace finally spoke. "I have told no lies today. Everything I said is true."  
"So you have loved me for nearly three years?"  
"Yes." Grace was pointedly avoiding Marcus' gaze.

"Wow." Marcus wondered how he had never noticed. "Really?"  
"Yes. Everytime I saw you with another woman... it hurt so much." She pulled over on the side of the road and turned to him.  
"Listen to me. I will never hurt you, I will always be there with you. But you screw me around, and you will be sorry."  
Marcus smiled at his beautiful wife. "I will never hurt you."  
"Good." She brought his lips to hers. "Let's get going."

While waiting for Grace to get changed at Killarney, Marcus found his thoughts returning back to Ingrid.  
"Get out of it", he said to himself. "Not helping." He crossed to room to the CD player and turned it on. Looking at the CD cover, and then choosing a track, he sat back down and relaxed, letting the music wash over him.

In the next room, Grace listened to the song, making the connections between it and her own life...

_All the time that we spend together  
I won't fuss  
I won't fight tryin to make you mine  
You know I'm not that kind  
Ha_

_I said I'll love you 'til the 12th of never  
But I won't run far ahead  
Leaving you behind  
You know I'm not that kind_

_Help me out  
Tell me what you're thinkin  
If I rush, slow me down  
You can take your time  
You know I'm not that kind_

_If you leave, I believe life will go on  
The wind will blow, water flow  
And the sun will shine, yeah it will  
You know I'm not that kind  
Yeah_

_

* * *

Lyrics: Not That Kind, Anastacia  
_


End file.
